


Be Wherever You Are

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shance Week [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee ship au, shance, shance week, shance week day 4, shance week day 4 au day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Shance Week Day 4: AU Day!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shance Week Day 4: AU Day!

Lance stood outside the small cafe, pulling out his phone every once in awhile to check the time. He shifted the scarf around his neck to cover his mouth and nose, shivering from the cold of the winter air.    
  
“Lance!” A voice called, getting Lance to look up at the oncoming figure, “Sorry I’m late I got caught up in something.”    
  
“It’s okay, Shiro,” Lance said, lightly pulling on Shiro’s jacket and pulling him into a kiss.    
  
“Let’s get inside now,” Shiro said, grabbing onto one of Lance’s hands as they went inside.    
  
Lance undid his scarf the minute he got inside, feeling the warmth that filled the small coffee shop. Noises came from all around at the people who were sitting around the small shop, sipping on their drinks.    
  
“I’ll go order for us, you go sit down,” Shiro said, pecking Lance on the cheek as he disappeared towards the counter to order.    
  
Lance gave him a small nod and headed for their usual spot in the corner, a small table with two chairs right across from one another.    
  
He sat in his usual spot and fully took off his jacket and scarf to reveal a dark blue knitted sweater underneath.   
  
Pulling out his phone from him jacket pocket, Lance tapped and swipped his fingers across the screen.    
  
Shiro appeared across from him moments later, setting down the drinks he had ordered.    
  
“Here you go. Hot chocolate with cinnamon, just how you like it” he smiled, gently sliding the cup over to Lance.    
  
Lance quickly wrapped his hands around the cup, feeling the warmth of the liquid through the foam.    
  
“Thank you, Shiro,” Lance said, gently bringing the cup up to his lips and taking a small sip before putting it back down, feeling the burn of chocolatey goodness on his tongue.    
  
“You’re welcome,” Shrio smiled, letting out a small laugh at the small look of displeasure when the hot coco hit his tongue.    
  
The two silently sipped their drinks for a bit, Shiro looking at Lance lovingly and Lance looking out the window at the people trying to get out of the cold.    
  
“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting in the cold for too long. You could have gone inside without me,” Shiro said, taking a sip from his latte.    
  
“I wanted to wait for you, besides I wasn’t out there that long,” Lance replied, reaching over the table, wrapping his hands around one of Shiro’s hands, “Besides, I love you a-  _ latte.”  _ __  
__  
Shiro let out a small sigh before laughing at Lance’s pun, gently lifting Lance’s hand and kissing his knuckles.    
  
“You are a dork,” Shiro smiled, lifting his drink with his free hand, putting it to his lips.    
  
The two talked to each other for awhile longer so entranced in their love for each other they almost forgot about their drinks a couple times.    
  
As soon as they finished their drinks they threw their empty cups away and exited the shop, walking down the street hands linked together.    
  
Being by each others side, the cold winter world around them didn’t seem so cold anymore.    


**Author's Note:**

> God, Shance is a blessing. 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter~! @shiirxtakashii


End file.
